


Tease

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: When can no longer focus on the task at hand, Shiro finds other ways to occupy himself. He gets more than he bargained for.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some writers block right now so I'm just writing anything that comes to me. This was sort of divine Providence I think, since I've wanted to experiment with a more dominant Siegbert and this will let me see how it's received. I also need practice writing smut, so win win. As always, let me know what you think, I always value input.

Shiro looked over the top of his book at the young man across the table as a miserable sigh slipped through his lips. He'd long since given up on reading as the oppressive heat and stuffiness of the castle’s library bore down on them, but it seemed that it was getting to Siegbert too. He'd shed his cravat and vest in hopes of it bringing relief, but it didn't seem as though it had helped. 

Siegbert fanned himself with a loose sheet of parchment, popping the first few buttons of his shirt open, swearing quietly. Shiro gave up entirely on the book in front of him, opting instead to stare at the pale column of his beau’s throat. How long had it been since they'd had an evening together? They'd spent so much energy on the relief effort and dealing with the aftermath of Garon's rule that they'd barely had time to be lovers. He knew they were meant to be working, but there was a perfectly good bed just down the hall. 

They'd been at it for hours already and hadn't made the progress anyone had hoped for, so surely no one would begrudge them a little break. 

“You're staring, Shiro.” Siegbert breezed, his lips quirking up into a smile. “Is there something you wish to say?” Shiro huffed, reaching out to take his lover's hand. 

“Yeah. Let's take a break. I can't concentrate in here, and it doesn't look like you can either.” Shiro said, stroking Siegbert's hand with his thumb. 

“To do what? This is important, my love.” 

“I know that, babe; but we aren't making any progress and the heat isn't helping. Let's just go back for now, and we'll work some more after supper. Okay?” Siegbert hummed quietly as he considered his proposal, his eyes careful as he studied him. 

“I think I know what you want, you cad.” Siegbert smiled, his other hand closing gently around Shiro's wrist. Shiro jumped as he felt the toe of Siegbert’s boot press against his thigh. “Am I mistaken?” 

Shiro shivered as his lover leaned forward, his smile sweet in spite of what he was doing under the table. Siegbert knew him too well after all that time. There was nothing he could hide from him. 

“N-nope. You can read my mind.” Shiro hissed, feeling hot for reasons outside of the stuffy library. 

“I don't need to. You've been watching me rather intently today. You realize we may not have time before the meeting, yes?” 

“Then we finish after.” Siegbert sighed, marking his place in the dusty tome on the table before rising to his feet. 

“Come on, then. I can certainly think of worse ways to spend time.”  
***  
Siegbert gasped as his back hit the door, Shiro's mouth already busy at his throat, desperate fingers clawing at the buttons of his shirt. His love was so occupied with trying to get him out of his clothes that he wasn't paying attention to much else, which was unacceptable. 

With a quick twist of the hips, Siegbert reversed their positions, pinning Shiro firmly against the door; his knee settled hard between his legs. Shiro shuddered as he closed the gap, kissing him deeply; his appreciative groan spurring Siegbert on. Shiro gazed up at his lover, rutting slightly against his thigh, pouting as he moved it away. 

“Darling, why ever are you making such a pitiful face? Do you need something?” Siegbert crooned, sharp teeth closing around the tip of his ear. Shiro yanked at his shirt in response, his longing to taste him growing nigh unbearable. He yelped as he was lifted off his feet, wrapping his arms and legs around his man to steady himself. He was trapped now between the cold door and Siegbert's unyielding body, a moan tearing through his control as his beau rolled his hips. 

The friction brought pleasure and a pleasant light headedness with it that he only ever associated with Siegbert. His head fell back against the door as their hips found their rhythm. His brow crinkled slightly as the pressure decreased. 

“You're so easy to read, love.” Siegbert purred, bucking his hips forcefully enough to rattle the door slightly in it's frame. “You're never satisfied with gentleness, are you?” Shiro whined in response, his back arching. 

“N-nope.” Shiro grinned, wiggling his hips for emphasis as he claimed Siegbert's mouth in a rough kiss. Catching his normally gentle, submissive lover in such a feisty mood was a rare treat, one he would gladly savor. Siegbert growled against his mouth, hands hard on his ass as he rutted against him. Shiro's eyes slid closed, a moan slipping through his lips as his pleasure grew; but he knew Siegbert wouldn't let it end here. Siegbert excelled at making him beg. 

“You're absolutely incorrigible.” Siegbert murmured, his voice soft and velvety against his ear. Shiro swore as he was dropped unceremoniously to his feet, teetering slightly before being pressed against the door once more. Siegbert pinned his arms overhead, his hands hard as iron against his wrist. Shiro panted, his eyelids drooping as he leaned in. “No touching. If you touch me, I stop. Understand?” Shiro moaned, nodding enthusiastically as his beloved’s teeth bore down on his neck, fangs pricking his skin as his yukata was torn open. 

Shiro stifled a cry as warm fingers found his nipples, followed by coy lips. His whole body blazed as Siegbert sank to his knees, his eyes dark and intense as he teased the aching bulge in the front of his pants, pecking kisses against his belly. Siegbert anchored him by the hip as the other palmed him roughly, all the while his expression remained infuriatingly innocent. 

“Are you aching, my love?” Siegbert asked, pulling the fabric away. Shiro nodded, panting as as his lover leaned in to press a kiss against his straining cock. “So needy.” Shiro's voice caught in his throat as his fundoshi fell away and his manhood sprang free, Siegbert's tongue curling around the tip before taking him into his mouth. 

Shiro didn't bother silencing his moan as his man’s expert mouth worked him over. Shiro was reminded of the first time they'd done this and was amazed by how far he'd come in the three years since then. He'd been so shy and unsure back then, but not any longer. He took him down his throat easily, the sharpness of his teeth serving only to entice him. He jumped as Siegbert cupped his balls, staring up at him with those lovely wine colored eyes. His face had grown sharper and less boyish since they'd first professed their love, but he was no less beautiful. It was hard not to reach down and run his hands through the mop of snowy hair or to tease the tips of his pointed ears, but he knew better than to challenge his lover's authority. 

Instead, he chose to close his eyes and let himself become lost in the feeling of Siegbert's affection. He swore as a knock fell on the door, his father's voice breaking through the haze.

“Shiro? Siegbert?” With his cock in Siegbert's mouth, it was easy to forget that they weren't alone.   
“Y-yeah?” Shiro forced, his eyes rolling back as Siegbert resumed his worship. 

“Did you two finish? Did you find anything?” 

“N-not yet!” He gasped, his hand pressing desperately against the door. “It's like a sauna in that library! We're taking a short break before trying again.” A small, pleased groan slipped through his teeth as Siegbert sucked harder before retreating to tease the head with his tongue. 

“Fair enough. Don't forget the meeting.” Shiro clamped his jaw shut against the mewl that nearly gave them away as Siegbert held him hard by the hips and took him all the way to the base before pulling away again with a wet 'pop.’

“Y-yep! We'll be there!” Shiro rasped, his legs shaking as his climax grew closer. 

“Are you okay?” Finally at his wit's end, Shiro slammed his hand against the door.

“I'm fine, damn it! We'll be there I said!” He snapped, his chest heaving. 

“Well okay then… don't be late.” Shiro groaned as Siegbert pulled away, smiling sweetly up at him. 

“You're awful. Sucking my cock like that with my dad in earshot. He totally knows, you know?” 

“Awful, am I?” Siegbert purred, rising to his feet; taking his chin roughly in hand, his lips a scarce breath away from his ear. “Then maybe I should leave you like this.” Shiro whimpered at the suggestion, his hips bucking instinctively. 

“P-please don't.” 

“Oh, what's this? You want to beg after being so rude? What an ungrateful boy you are.” Shiro wobbled on the spot as Siegbert pulled away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Shiro licked his lips as Siegbert stripped off his shirt, his expression teasing. “You may earn it, I suppose. Who knows? If you do a good job, I may even let you fuck me. Would you like that?” He crooned,eyes narrowing as he appraised him. 

“Y-yeah… please?” Shiro pleaded. 

“Then come here, my love. Do your best.” Siegbert beckoned him with his finger, his smile turning predatory. “No, no. You know how you are to approach me. You're not worthy of walking upright.”

Shiro stopped, gulping as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees, crawling towards his lover like an animal. When he came to stop between Siegbert's legs, his eyes were instantly drawn to the prominent bulge in his trousers. He'd always wondered how it would feel to take Siegbert's place when they made love. He had no doubt that he would be just as gentle as he ever was. He made quick work of Siegbert's belt and sighed as he freed his dick, an ache building in his gut. 

“Good boy.” Shiro shivered as his lover's fingers raked possessively through his hair, a pleased rumble sounding in his chest. Shiro wasted no time. He wrapped his hand around the hot flesh before him, licking his lips as he watched a bead of precum gather at the tip. Siegbert sighed as he let the crown push past his lips, the twitching cock in his mouth telling him what his seemingly calm lover was not: Siegbert was just as desperate as he was. Normally, he'd tease and drag this out, but they were in a hurry. 

A throaty groan above him spurred him on, his head bobbing enthusiastically as Siegbert stroked his hair, murmuring encouragement. Shiro hummed and pulled back, licking and kissing reverently as he watched Siegbert fall apart. His lover moaned freely, his chest rising and falling as the pleasure overtook him. He never could quite keep up the act when he was about to finish. Shiro redoubled his efforts, devoting himself fully to his lover's pleasure. 

“Shiro…” Siegbert's sigh was met with more pressure and speed, humming as his hips twitched. 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he felt his love's member hit the back of his throat. His jaw ached and he knew he couldn't hold him at that depth for long, but he also knew he didn't need to. Siegbert's sighs and quiet groans became needy pants as his body grew rigid, his back bowing in a graceful arch. With a final hum, Siegbert came; a feral growl ripping through him, the fingers twined in Shiro's hair yanking almost painfully. Shiro continued to bob and suck, intent on milking his lover for all that he was worth. Siegbert fell back onto the mattress, mewling and squirming as Shiro's mouth slowly eased off of his softening dick.   
When they finally separated, Shiro licked his lips, swallowing the last traces of his beloved's release, the heady saltiness of it igniting his need for he man currently recovering on the bed. 

“You make such cute sounds when you come.” Shiro murmured, resting his chin on a trembling thigh. Siegbert said nothing, but stroked his hair affectionately. “So… how'd I do?” He yelped as he was yanked from the floor in one swift motion, finally face to face with his lover. 

“You know you did well. You always do.” Siegbert murmured, his eyes warm as he gazed up at him. “Now… why don't you claim your reward, love? You've been so very patient.” Shiro didn't need to be told twice. Desperate hands tore and what remained of Siegbert's clothes, his cock aching. He was so close, even just kissing him was almost too much. 

“Hey guys!” They froze as a hard knock fell on the door. “Uncle Ryoma wanted me to tell you to put your pants back on, the meeting's about to start!” Kiragi called, his tone far too smug for Shiro's liking. Siegbert sighed, shrugging at him.

“Well, I did warn you.” He said, squirming out from underneath him. “At least one of us can go into this clear headed.” 

“Hey, wait a second!” Siegbert threw a cheeky smile at him over his shoulder, shamelessly displaying his ass before tucking everything back into place. “Sieg this isn't fair! You did this on purpose!” 

“You knew we had a meeting, my love. Now hurry up. We can't be late.” Siegbert cooed, winking at him. “The longer you sulk, the longer it'll be before you can have it.” 

Damn him. Damn him and his expert teasing and that alluring body. He wouldn't let him get away with this. He would make sure the whole castle heard him screaming. 

“Oh, I'll have it alright.”


End file.
